A conventional vertical cleaner generally uses two motors, one motor is disposed below a dust collecting container for collecting dust in the entire cleaner; the other motor is mounted on a floor brush for linking with a rolling brush to rotate. In this way, there are two switches, one switch is located on a handle for controlling the entire cleaner, and the other motor is located on the floor brush for controlling the rolling brush to operate, such that the cleaner is difficult to manufacture and high in cost and it is inconvenient for a consumer to use the cleaner. In addition, the handle of the conventional vertical cleaner cannot control an operation direction of the floor brush easily, thus affecting a use efficiency of the consumer.